Kim Crawford's life is a mess
by im in love with kickin it
Summary: Kim Crawford's life is a mess. her dad and sister live in Washington D.C. while her and her mom live in Toronto Ontario after moving from Tennessee. Now she has moved again but this time its to Seaford California. Where she meets a boy similar to her will love strike again or will they be BFFs for life Kick, Millie, Keddie and Jace Please review!
1. My life is a mess

I look around the room seeing an empty white room. Knowing better I leave my stuff packed up in the boxes while my mom goes to buy groceries. I want a sky blue room that's all I wish it reminds me of my younger sister Lucy. She and I looked similar with the blonde hair brown eyes look. She _was_ really important to me. She moved away with my dad to Washington D.C. I stayed with my mom in Tennessee.

She didn't like it there very much dads parents were there and it brought back all the terrible memories.

I was happy to move my dad's parents hated my mom they said they were happy they divorced and because I live with her and obey her rules instead of theirs I am not their grandchild, I'm just some kid they don't want to know.

So we moved to Toronto where my Aunt Kitty and Uncle Ryder live. We lived there for 4 years making me 9 when we moved. I made friends, best friends even but it all changed one day when Brianna the queen bee walked up to me.


	2. The flashback part 1

This is the last disclaimer I do they are annoying

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it or any other brand I may mention

Flashback

3rd person POV

A 12 year old Kim was talking to her best friends Hope and Alexandria (Alex). They were talking about how they wanted to join the girls' soccer team seeing as they were all athletic. When Brianna Horecan walked up in the new Alicia's designer t-shirt saying never having too much fun on it and Alicia's black sequin shorts (both three sizes to small) with their branded leather bow pumps. She was a rich, skanky, whore but no one really knew yet (they're 12).

She came up with that snobby face and looked up and down all three girls

Alex: Simple blue short shorts and a Columbia t-shirt

Outfit rating: 5/10

Hope: Belted striped dress with a white sweater and white tights

Outfit rating: 6.5/10

Kimberly Beulah Crawford: World's ugliest hello kitty graphic jersey dresses with a white sweater and white tights

Outfit rating: 0/10

Brianna's POV

Kim could you look more repulsive with your short blonde hair that is a little frizzy, your eyes having a weird slanting to them plus a weird colour brown they look like coffee and chocolate had a kid and it's your eye colour ew. And to top it all off your outfit the world's most hideous thing ever.

"Hi Brianna what's up" said Kim or as I like to call her best friends stealer.

"Look Kim I don't like you. You stole my best friends and I'd like them back so move you little whore get the hell out of this school and never come back just die already

Just like everyone including your family we don't like you" I said so loudly that a gathering had already started.

"She never stole us you drove us away with your crazy antics and stupid plans we don't like you and don't take that out on Kim" said Alex. And hope nodded in agreement.

"May you guys be warned the next few years will be a living hell", I said with an evil smirk "trust me" as I said that I walked away smiling victoriously already plotting my revenge.

The next day (flash back still going on)

Still Brianna's POV

I plotted all night until it hit me like ton of bricks; I had the perfect idea to break them apart. Hurt them individually they will transfer then I will have had my revenge.

Kim's POV

Such a jerk who does that I didn't still her friends they came up to me and asked if I wanted to hang out. Ugh why is life so hard? What did she mean have her revenge that's insane plus I'm a 1st degree brown belt I could kick her butt in a matter of seconds. Then why does she threaten me it doesn't make sense. Either way she won't win she can't right?

Brianna's POV

This is it the day I round the popular kids up and turn them against my first target Hope.

Hope was always nice to me when we were friends she was quiet but nice she would always reassure you so you could succeed. But yesterday she turned against me which makes me crave revenge. Be warned Hope leave the city now before it's too late

A/N the few chapters shall be flash backs because later I don't want to explain it again it takes even longer to update that way


	3. Flashback part 2

A/N I write really fast this is my 3rd chapter today because it is 1:40 in the morning. Thanks for the review -_- but thanks for a pretty short chapter so yeah. And finally a special thanks to Kimberly Brooklyn for being that one person to review.

The flashback part 2

Kim stood there gawking at her best friend hope. Hope said she was moving to New York with her family because the bullying was becoming too much. With the spray paint on her locker saying some very inappropriate messages and drawings, the abuse both mentally and physically have forced her grades down and the rest of her friends to stop talking to her. Only Alex and Kim did. Now shy little hope was leaving, in just 2 weeks. And for Kim it was 2 weeks to short. The dreaded day came all 3 girls were at the airport bawling their eyes out. The 3 musketeers were breaking up one to become a New Yorker.

Brianna's POV

It worked after only a month and a half hopes gone which leaves me with Kim or Alex to take down next which one. Tough question, a very tough question for her to answer. But inside she knew she had to choose Alex to fully break Kim down before getting rid of her too. So bye-bye Alex you're next on the list. Prepare to be physically and mentally destroyed.


	4. Still a flashback part 3

I look around seeing my former friends staring, pointing, laughing, mocking, harassing, bullying and picking on someone. That someone was me Due to me staying besties with Kim I run I run as far as I can away from the school. They bully me a lot but I shake them off I have to or I'm going to have to move away just like Hope and leave Kim by herself alone and defenceless. Today was the worst day of their schemes today was the school dance where all the girls dressed up in fancy dresses and the guys in suits and people get asked out on dates. Kim and I were avoided like the plague. That's so shocking. See aisle sarcasm here. We voted for prom queen and king. And we waited the good 10 minutes before they tallied the votes. And here I am listening to here who's going to be queen and king. I think it's going to be Brianna and Nicholas the 2 rulers of the school. Kim thinks it's going to be their sidekicks Tasha and Chris. Who cares though were in elementary school it's not going to even matter in 2 years.

Attention all students your prom king and queen of Montrose public school are…..

Alex and Christopher

Congratulations!

I felt all eyes turn on me I froze why had I won it didn't make sense but in my heart I knew why but I was still trying to process it so I didn't think ahead. I walked up those dreaded stairs and I turned to the principal Ms. Moulton and she smiled and crowned me then Chris. I was confused I looked across the crowd to see Kim looking utterly horrified screaming something at me. I couldn't process what was happening before it was too late I was shoved forward off the stage and into a pile of mud and oil. I stood up and ran. I ran as fast as I could out of there I figured out what Kim was yelling it was run. Now I'm running home just like Kim advised but not in the right order. I was done with that school I couldn't take it any more after that embarrassment it is going to be posted everywhere I should just leave now good bye Kim I'm sorry.

A/N this was a filler chapter poor Alex she is going through hell right now. I most likely will post again today or once or twice tomorrow this story should be done by Halloween at this rate


	5. almost done this long flashback part 4

I knew at that moment she ran out I was done for I needed to leave. So I ran and ran until I reached her house. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. She looks horrible mud and oil still on her clothes and in her hair. She looks really sad and it's driving me crazy not to know what it is.

"I'm leaving to Ottawa on Saturday. I'm going to go live with my aunt for a while just so things don't get even more out of hand, I'm sorry Kim, I really am." She looked up at me tears flowing down her face.

I knew right then I was alone to die at the rotting school I call hell. I was now going to be "the broken kid" I knew I was screwed more than ever so I ran as fast as I could. Alex was calling me she needed me now more then ever but I'm a coward and I'm running away.

I stop realizing I have absolutely no clue where I am. Alex lives near high park (A/N high park is a huge park in Toronto it's a big area very easy to get lost in) as do I. I stop looking around looking for trademarks around seeing nothing I recognize I walk down multiple streets.

I found out where I was I ran in a huge circle right now I'm standing on the corner of Alex's street. I walk up to her door step and knock on the door. A puffy faced apex opens the door and engulfs me in a hug only for her to pull back and look extremely guilty.

"What's wrong Alex you look like you did something terrible to me?" I asked worried

"Kim, I'm so sorry about leaving and …your dress" she mumbles the last part making it impossible for me to hear

"What did you say I couldn't hear the last part?" I say loudly

"Kim, I'm sorry I ruined your dress," she looks even guiltier after she says that

I look down to see my dress covered in mud and oil just like hers. Well then that was a waste of money. A beautiful dress purple with sequins and a gold band (Ricky Weaver dress …duh) it fit me perfectly. I can't be mad at her though I ran away when she needed me and her dress cost A LOT more like around $100 more… ouch.

"You want to stay over Kim? I'm skipping tomorrow to pack and I have some spare clothes you can borrow. Then we can help each other get the crap out of our hair." she asks.

" I would love to I'm pretty sure my mom will let me skip if I tell her what happened and if not ill come down with the "flu" so I can stay her with you" I say loud and proud of my plan.

"Ok how bout you shower first and I'll find some clothes you can wear." She asks

"Sure then we can pack you up some more and watch movies and eat junk till we pop like cow goes bam (pig goes pop) "I say

"Sounds like a blast" she says jokingly.

We both took our showers and after we got changed into our pjs we helped each other get the rest of the mud and oil out. We ate junk food mostly ice cream, pizza, whip cream and chips. Then we talked a little bit about how my life was going to suck and how I'm going to need to do more karate, more often maybe even take up taekwondo or jujitsu to keep my defences up and the bullying down. In my heart I knew no matter what I was stuck being bullied. Alex was my rock now my rock is going to get [picked up by someone else who doesn't need her like I do and have her instead. Maybe that's why Brianna hates me that's what I did to her isn't it?

A/N Please review I need criticism or to be told I suck or something it helps me write and thank you Kimberly Brooklyn for always reviewing it makes my day. The next chapter should be Kim no longer having a long flashback yeaaaaaa


	6. Kim's flashback last chapter 6

Kim's POV

My life is officially a living hell with Alex in Ottawa and Hope in New York I'm all alone. This turned all of Brianna's attention on me. I wasn't going to give in I liked Toronto with lots of shopping and clean parks. The people are nice enough to deal with and they have a subway which according to hope is a lot cleaner and safer than the one in New York. I knew one day I would cave but today was not that day I'm going to graduate grade 8 from this hell hole for me, Alex and Hope. I will not go down without a fight and a good one at that I asked my sensei to see if I'm ready for my 1st degree black belt test. He said it would be about a month at least to get tested so I wait knowing that I'm stronger physically and mentally then the others.

"Hey Krusty Crab, where are all your friends are they afraid of the big bad wolf or something? I don't bite you know, unlike you." She said it with such a tone that made me step closer getting ready for the fight she was going to put up.

"Nope they ran away from you, And you are a troll ugly face that no one would touch hair that might blow up if I touch it and eyes that literally are as black as charcoal, but it makes sense you are Brianna after all," she looked very pissed off at me.

One of her members was snickering in the background, she turned to them and gave them the coldest glare she could I found it looked like she was trying to hard she didn't look scary just like a clown. That's why when the person burst out laughing she pushed them over to me.

"Obviously you are just like her a loser," she said bitterly

"No, you don't understand I was uh- uh laughing at Krusty's face that's all I swear on the Montrose code," they pleaded.

She nodded agreeing and had her henchman Chris grab them and throw them to their side. I looked at them, how could they be so controlled by a whore in the making. It was so confusing. I was stunned until I felt my face get very wet. I touched it to see purple cod gloop on my face, a slushy.

A while later…

The fights from then on only got worst until the day came April 25th 2009, a full on fight broke out.

Brianna had thrown and dropped many substances on me but this was the worst. She went to the butchers shop and ordered pigs blood. She came back to the school and came up behind me when I was doodling on a piece of paper and dropped it on me. I was covered everyone was laughing and I mean everyone including the teachers.

That was when I lost it I was now a 1st degree black belt making me the strongest in my class by miles and I was smarter then everyone one else because I had nothing to do but study on the weekends. This was the worst she has done all year. She attempted murder when she tried to strangle me at the heritage dinner but I punched her in the face causing one of the brackets in her braces to fall out (A/N this happened to me my "friend" tried to strangle me so I punched her in the face my hand didn't even bleed that much so I was good.). But this was beyond that I turned around to see her laughing with her friends, so I did what made the most sense then, ran at her as fast as I could. She just stood and laughed at me. This was kind of dumb because when a speeding object like a car is coming full speed at you, you should move. When we finally made contact, I tackled her covering her with the pigs' blood. I then straddled her and started punching her in the face. Her face was sooooooo bloody it was worse than my clothing.

When a teacher finally pulled me off after watching what was happening for a good 2 minutes they told me go to the principal's office. But before I did I looked at Brianna her nose was purple and her face was reddish. Dam how could she get uglier.

When I sat down in the principal's office, Ms. Mountain walked up to me and asked me why I did it. I explained what happened the entire year and she didn't care she just said next time you will be in trouble (A/N my principal did that she didn't care I was bullied she was actually so terrible she just did it to get paid she didn't care about the students at all)

I walked out care free, to see Brianna and her parents walking up to me. e being smart turned around and ran up the closest stair case fast. They tried to find me (heard them) but they are really stupid so they didn't bother to check the janitors closet.

Either way today was good.

A month before graduation

Today was the worst day in history I was suspended for a week for something I didn't do. Brianna got to punch someone in the face so they looked terrible and they came in with all her friends and blamed me. The school has security cameras for crying out loud. But NO believe the dim wits who's IQs are in the 10s – 20s

I Told my mom and they said the worst thing possible me leaving that hell hole I call Montrose. Inside I was happy but also sad I couldn't beat Brianna at her own game.

My mom called the school attendant and got the footage checked out Brianna was suspended but was still moving they didn't care they needed me far away from these people, just in case they tried again.

So now I'm leaving my house and heading to my mom's car and driving on to a boat that is taking us to New York where we will be staying for a little bit to see Hope and then heading to Seaford California a place I have never heard of before.

_No more flash back (yeah)_

So here I am in an empty white room thinking about the bad times. When I should be thinking on how I was should set up my room.

A/n finally no more Kim flash back yeah!


	7. meeting the guys and scaring them

I was tired I was bored of sitting in my room I couldn't unpack very much, so I dragged my "outdoor play stuff" box into the hall and opened it to find my favourite skateboard. It was different shades of blue and at the bottom said KIM in pink.

I pulled it out and wrote my mom a note saying I was going to find the skate park or the mall and I had my phone on me. I left the tracking number (what if I get lost?) and leave my house.

I skateboard past the elementary school and a place called Swarthmore who knows what that is it looks like a jail from the outside. I then pass another high school, Seaford high probably the one I'm going to by the looks of it. I then pass a mall that looked pretty abandoned and old. I stopped to go look around, inside the mall there were a few places to eat one looking like mould was growing off it. Across from "Phil's" was a dojo called bobby wasabi.

It looked kind of stingy. But I went in anyway, o find a 40ish old, short blonde old man jumping around like a moron. He is a definition of a man child.

"Hello, I'm here to see the dojo?" I ask, he whips around immediately looking at me quizzically

"Hello, im Rudy sensei of this dojo, would you like to join?" he asks trying to be sophisticated

"Yeah it looks pretty cool plus this is the first one I found so…"I say kind of bored

"Okay then….."He looks at me waiting for my answer.

"Kim."

"Okay then Kim I just need to test out what belt are you?" he asks

"1st degree black belt soon to be tested for 2nd"I say proudly

Rudy's POV

Another black belt in my dojo we could finally beat those black dragons. Then I wouldn't look like a loser sensei with those gazelles prancing around anymore.

Ok I just need you to show me on this dummy then spar against me, only use your best moves." I say firmly

"Ok then" she says confidently

I don't even remember what happened it happened in the blink of an eye but al 3 dummies heads were off in seconds; all of them were dismantled, looking like someone just attacked them with a machete

"Okay then kim just wait a second I just need to check the security footage," I say quickly.

I run to my office and take a look at what she did. She roundhouse kicked the first dummy head into the next dummy causing their head to fly ff. And the last one she punched it right in the center causing it to brake. I was horrified how a kid do that not even jack could do that.

I run back out. Kim you are now a second degree black belt. You're in.

Kim's POV

Rudy looked like he Was going to die after he saw that footage little did he know that one of his other student made marks on where to is it to get the most damage.

"Rudy when is practise and can I have a GI?"I ask

"Ummmm um practise starts in 5 minutes and yeah just wait a second, what size are you?" he asks looking quite frightened

"Medium pants, Small top," I say looking at him like he was psycho.

He ran to his office and was back in a flash handing me the GI I go to put it on then realized I never paid.

"Rudy how much is practise and the GI cost," I say while pulling out my wallet.

"Fffirst practise frrrreee, GI is only $15, the belt is frree." he says looking more and more scared of me.

I walk up to him hand him the money and walk away. To the girls change room. It's been locked seeing apparently no girls go here. I turn around to see Rudy not there and the keys to the room on the floor with a note.

Dear Boys,

I had to leave to go buy new pants. There is a new student fear them. They will kick your butt. Even you jack. Jack you are in charge I would leave Kim but you guys don't know her yet so.

Stay safe and if Kim tries to kill you run as fast as you can she is fast.

From

Your sensei Rudy

Well then that dude was strange.

Bzzzzzzz, Bzzzzzzz

Ooh a text probably from my mom:

Kim, I started painting, where are you I know you're at the mall but what are you doing? And how much is it going to cost me?

MOM, I paid for it I'm at a karate dojo called bobby wasabi practise starts now and I don't know when it ends I will be back by 8pm

I put my phone in my wallet and place it down on the ground. I piece together the dummy and start practicing on it.

Just then 4 boys walk in.

A Latino male with black hair and black eyes

An African American chubby short kid who was bald

A nerd with red hair and blue eyes

And a skater boy with board in hand, brown hair which reaches the shoulders, chocolate brown eyes and a one million watt smile.

The Latino walks up to me.

"Hello chicka you lost? I'm jerry; I can help you find your way back home. Because I know you wouldn't do karate, no girls' do." he states stupidly

I flipped him. He deserved it he hit the floor with a loud thud. The nerd and the chubby kid hid behind the skater.

Jerry crawled away looking in pain. Skater dude walks up to me, and puts his hand out for me to shake.

"Hi I'm Jack I'm a 1st degree black belt going to be tested for 2nd today. I see you joined are dojo because you are wearing the GI. Sorry about jerry he is a moron," he says kindly

I hand him the note Rudy left. He slowly read it and his eyes widen slowly stepping away from me. I stick my hand out for him to shake.

"Hi I'm Kim, I'm a 2nd degree black belt, from Tennessee I'm sorry if jerry broke something but he deserved it don't worry I won't hurt you if you don't do something stupid." I say smiling

The nerd slowly steps out and shakes my hand.

"I'm Milton" he points to the chubby one" and that's Eddie. Jerry, Eddie and I are yellow belts getting tested for orange today," he says kindly.

I nod politely

"So who can I spar against?" I ask

"Nope", "no way", "no need to die today" were all the responses I got out of jerry, Milton and Eddie

"Okay ill spar with you," I hear the voice behind me.

Me and jack walk to the mats and bow. Jerry walks up beside and says go. I start out with a simple move to fake kick his right, and then actually kick his left. Jack attempts to block the first one but I pull back and kick him. He stumbles a little. He tries to roundhouse kick me but I back flipped backwards knowing his next move a sweeping kick. Eddie Milton and jerry all ooh at this while jack looks confused. He was distracted I fake punch. He put his arm up to block; I grab it and flip him.

"Stop, kim is the clear winner, "jerry says

"Wow kim I never had someone beat me before especially a girl congrats," he says meaningfully.

"Thanks Jack means a lot," I smile at him. He smiles back.

I go to check my phone to see it's around 6 but I have no clue on how to get back home.

"Guys I go to go, I would stay longer but I have no clue how to get home," I say embarrassed

"I'll walk you home it won't take long, where do you live?" asks jack

"323 physiological streets,"I reply

"Cool I live on 312 physiological streets so were good," he replies smiling.

"Let me pack up and we can go in 5 minutes," I say

5 minutes later

"Ready to go Kim?" he asks

"Yep I'm ready," I say

"Cool let's get going then"

A/N that's all I'm writing I got to do some health project so yeaaaaaa. Please review next chapter will be their walk home and kim talking about her past (not another flashback don't worry) and Kim talking to her mother about it.


	8. The walk home

IM Back

Kim's POV

We just left the dojo and headed off to our journey…to my house. It was only 5 minutes away according to jack.

"So Kim why did you move to Seaford" jack asked

"Oh I was bullied back in Toronto"I said quietly

"You lived in Canada, The land of maple syrup and poutine?" he said stated stupidly

"Yes, I lived in Canada and you do know they don't eat that much poutine or maple syrup, don't you?"I asked

His face turns bright red. It was hilarious; jack knows nothing about Canada so sad. We live next to each other. Plus I'm from Tennessee I'm American too.

"Hey jack do you know having nose bleeds all the time there is what makes you popular, or eating snot is tradition?" I said seriously.

"No it sounds*gulp* great though" he said turning a little green.

"Great I'll start setting up for you tomorrow" I said smiling so wide I probably looked like the joker

He looked like he was regretting walking with me, HA loser.

_He is a good friend Kim, be one to him let him know your joking._

Stupid conscious ruins all the fun.

"Oh and my favourite part is when we cook Jackson Brewers and eat them whole no biting necessary" I said jokingly

His face relaxed a bit as he let out a huge sigh.

"Thank god you were kidding I thought you were going to make me do all that stuff"he said relieved

I knew I could push this a little further

"Who said that was a joke" I said fake hurt

He turned red again

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry Kim I didn't mean to offend you" he looked extremely guilty. This made me laugh, really loudly

"Jack I didn't mean any of it. You should know better they live across the border they pretty much do things the same. They don't even say EH as much as Americans do."I stated seriously

"Kim why are you referring to yourself in 3rd person, aren't you Canadian?" he asked stupidly

I just laughed. I laughed until my face turned so red jack asked if I was ok.

"Jack I'm from Tennessee. Did you think my accent was Canadian? They sound like you; unless you're French Canadian then you sounds like a strangled Canadian trying to speak French." I stated (A/N no offence I'm Canadian)

Jack for the third time today turned bright red. I laughed and walked to the street corner. When jack caught up, he asked me the world's worst question

"What happened in your past Kim that made you moves so often?" he asked

Jacks POV

She froze completely, she didn't breath at all, and she was turning a bluish-red.

"Kim? Kim snap out of it." I said worriedly

I thought of the only way to snap her out of it. She is pretty, smart, tough, does karate and can read she is defiantly my type. That's why when I grabbed her hand and flipped her it made it that much harder for me to do.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"she screeched

I think I'm permanently deaf now Kim thank you for that (Note Sarcasm here). I bent down to her level.

"Kim? Are you okay what happened?" I asked softly

She looked up stunned a mixture of scared, anger and pure hatred

"I'm fine jack ok? I over reacted, I moved a lot because "(A/N Cue the first few chapters here I am not repeating it)

She looked sad. So I gave her the thing everyone needs when there sad, a hug. We sat on the ground where Kim was sitting due to me flipping her and I held her. I was so happy there were tingly feelings all around me, like a waterfall of happiness.

"Jack? "She asked quietly

"Yea Kim what's wrong?" I asked

"I'm late"

"Kim who's the father ill kick his ass all the way to china and back" I stated angrily

She rolled her eyes. I have a feeling; it was the wrong type of late.

"Hello?" she said knocking on my head "Anyone home?" she asked

"Nope no one has lived there for years".I said jokingly as she grinned "Come on Kim let's get you home."

We finally got there and said goodnight. I gave her a hug and departed with a huge grin on my face.

Kim's POV

"Hey mom I'm home"

"Kimberly Anne Beulah Crawford" I cringed I hate my full name (A/N I know her middle name is Beulah but I like both better)

"Why on earth did you arrive 10 minutes late and why was there a boy with you" she yelled the beginning then talked while wiggling her eyebrows the rest.

"His name is jack and he wanted to hear about my past that's all. Good night I have some tiredness washing over me."

Kim she said sternly "get back down here, do you have a crush on this Jack?"

"No he is my friend from the dojo I joined that's all."

"Mmmmmhm, that's as believable as you being related to Austin moon." She said unconvienced

"Who? I have never heard of him"I asked confused

"Wow that's a first that's all they talk about here except Ricky weaver him too, it's terrible." She said shocked

"Ok then anyways call me when dinner's ready till then I shall sleep." I said after yawning

A/N so this is my chapter for a while I didn't write for a while due to high school work but I felt so bad about it so here you go. Enjoy R&R

ILKI out


End file.
